


Tension

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not Innocent, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Sub Dean, Tension, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Destiel and "If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed."</p>
<p>If Dean ever taught Castiel anything, it was how to be impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

He was staring again.

Dean calmly lifted the glass of whiskey to his lips, swallowing down the alcohol as he struggled not to twist around and meet lock gazes with the eyes that had been boring into his skull for the better part of the last ten minutes. The golden whiskey slid down his throat smoothly, leaving a slight burn in its wake. Dean cleared his throat quietly, fingers coiling around his jacket in the barstool beside him as he made to stand up.

He was currently on a haunting case with Sam. Faculty and students alike were dropping dead at a university in Springfield, and Sam and Dean had been on the case for four days before they finally achieved their first solid lead on the perpetrator. Recoiling after days of frustration with the lack of answers, Dean sagged with the relief of finally being able to take a break and set out for the nearest bar. Sam had indulged in Dean’s desire for space, opting to stick behind at the motel room to conduct further research on who they believed was the perp.

It had been four days. The tension was high.

And if Dean ever taught Castiel anything, it was how to be impatient.

Hopping off the bar stool, Dean nonchalantly sauntered over to his observer, shoving his arms into his jacket sleeves and shrugging it on. Clearing his throat once more, he leaned in once he was close enough to brush shoulders with the other and murmured, “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”

Castiel’s eyes flickered, and Dean was suddenly struck with a memory from years ago.

_Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that… I got laid._

And just like he had then, Castiel’s stare strengthened now.

Suddenly, there was a hand gripping his shoulder, the same one that Castiel had gripped when he saved him from Hell, and the implication of the action burned through the fabric of Dean’s jacket and shirt. The hunter could only grunt as he was lurched forward, Castiel dragging him the rest of the way out of the bar, the front door swishing shut behind him.

“Why, _Cas_ ,” Dean drawled, only slightly affected by the alcohol he had consumed that evening; it certainly wasn’t enough to affect what he felt about _this_. “I knew you were a ‘take-charge’ kinda guy, but damn—“

By now, Castiel had dragged him to the darkened alleyway next to the bar. At Dean’s words, Castiel made a low rumble in his throat and turned to slam the hunter against the brick wall of the bar, abruptly cutting off his words. Dean grunted upon impact and hissed in a breath at the change in Castiel’s eyes.

Castiel’s eyes were normally a bright shade of gorgeous cerulean, innocent and wide in all his angel naivety. But now they were a hue of navy, smoldering and shining with ill-restrained passion. Castiel’s neck muscles were taut, his jaw was clenched, and his eyes were hard and stubbornly glaring at Dean.

Dean swallowed roughly, vaguely nothing the aftertaste of whiskey as he steadily stared down Castiel.

“I believe this would be the appropriate time for you to _shut up_ ,” Castiel growled before his lips were suddenly firmly on Dean’s, kissing him hot and heavy and deep.

Dean could only shiver and slide his hands onto Castiel’s shoulders, ready to hold on for dear life.


End file.
